


Two

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Love Square Poems [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Poetry, always partners, but i still hope its cute, i lied actually it is kinda shippy, im literally writing these tags as i write the poem, ladybug rly cares about chat, ladybug's pov, maybe a little less shippy, omg this is so fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: When Ladybug says that they're a pair, she means it.





	Two

Yin and Yang

Peanut butter and jelly

The two go hand in hand

Just the way we do.

 

With eyes like the forest

And a cheeky grin on his face

His hand in a fight

Will always serve justice

 

Because the bug can't fly on her own

She needs the help of

A certain friendly feline

To give her a hand

When they both know she needs it.

 

And when the nights are long

And the days are rough

And the world falls apart

And the city expects too much

His soft arms are there for me

To whisper strength back into my bones.

 

Because like cereal and milk

And Luck and Misfortune

There cannot be one without the other-

There must be two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you guys like it!!! Kudos and comments always make my day :)))
> 
> (Sorry if the ending was like, super anti-climactic, I had no idea how to end it with a bang or anything so I kinda just...bleh lol)


End file.
